En el ojo del huracán
by Kiyomi-16
Summary: Haku creía entender lo que significaba ser el último portador de un kekkei genkai único en su clase. Tan solo era un arma sin deseos propios, eso no cambiaría aunque ahora estuviera en Konoha y el equipo siete se desintegrara por su culpa, pero... ¿Podría acaso aprender a ser egoísta y decidir por su cuenta? ¿Escogerá una existencia vacía o buscará reencontrarse con Zabuza?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Summary:** Haku creía entender lo que significaba ser el último portador de un kekkei genkai único en su clase. Tan solo era un arma sin deseos propios, eso no cambiaría aunque ahora estuviera en Konoha y el equipo siete se desintegrara por su culpa, pero... ¿Podría acaso aprender a ser egoísta y decidir por su cuenta? ¿Escogerá una existencia vacía o buscará reencontrarse con Zabuza?

 **Advertencias:** What-if, mucho angst, muerte de algunos personajes, final feliz (?).

* * *

 **En el ojo del huracán**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Un shinobi no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Eran armas, no deberían dudar en atacar al enemigo.

Haku no debió dudar.

Con un leve movimiento de su muñeca era capaz de matar a su oponente ―o dejarlo fuera de combate― en menos de un segundo. Conocía los puntos débiles del cuerpo humano como la palma de su mano y su puntería con las agujas sebon nunca fallaba. Aun así no pudo acabar con un par de genins, había sido demasiado suave. Y ahora su existencia ya no tenía valor alguno, esta batalla ha demostrado que ya no podía serle de utilidad a Zabuza.

―...¿Estás seguro?... ¿Seguro que ese es el único camino?

―Sí. ―Respondió sin un dejo de duda en su voz.

El rubio lo miró con tristeza.

―...Lo raro es que si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro lugar y ocasión creo que hubiéramos sido amigos...

Pero aquella mirada fue rápidamente reemplazada por una llena de determinación. El joven genin de la hoja empuño un kunai y se lanzó al ataque.

"Gracias Naruto, se certero." Fue lo último que pensó antes de cerrar sus ojos y esperar el final con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sin embargo, su oído logró captar el cantar de lo que parecían ser millones de pájaros a lo lejos. Algo extrañado y sorprendido por el inusual sonido, abrió sus ojos solo para notar inmediatamente como mayor parte de la niebla se había dispersado.

"¡Zabuza...!" Sus ojos lo buscaron con creciente preocupación, topándose con la figura de su maestro acorralado por una jauría de perros ninja. El ninja de copia preparándose para atacar, chakra de afinidad rayo rápidamente concentrándose en su mano.

Su atención volvió a Naruto después de que este dejara escapar un grito de guerra, listo para entregar el golpe final que Haku hace pocos segundos habría aceptado con gran dicha. Pero ahora el último miembro del clan Yuki se apresuró en apresar la muñeca que sostenía el kunai para detenerlo.

―Lo siento Naruto, cambio de planes. ―Le dedico una sonrisa, queriendo transmitirle con su mirada lo apenado que se encontraba por echarse atrás en el último segundo. Pero no podía morir. No aun cuando Zabuza lo necesita.

Y antes de que pudiera comenzar con una rápida secuencia de sellos para realizar un shunshin se escucharon aplausos, llamando así la atención de todos los presentes hacia el otro extremo del puente. La niebla se disipó aún más rápido a voluntad de Zabuza para ofrecer visibilidad.

Al frente de una gran multitud de lo que parecía ser una banda de asalta caminos, se encontraba un personaje que Haku fácilmente reconoció como el hombre que los contrató para esta misión.

Tenso, por el repentino cambio de eventos, sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en Zabuza esperando que este le diera una señal sobre cómo proceder. Pero el demonio de la niebla aún estaba siendo retenido por los perros ninja de Kakashi, prácticamente dándole la espalda a Gato.

―Gato, ¿qué haces aquí? ―Se aventuró Haku en preguntar.

―Ha habido un ligero cambio de planes. De acuerdo con nuestro nuevo trato ustedes dos morirán en este puente.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, y Zabuza en particular no se encontraba contento.

―¿Qué? ―La voz del demonio sobrecargada de ira. Haku dudaba que la causa de esta fuera la clara traición de su contratista, conociendo a su maestro este debía de estar realmente molesto por haber desperdiciado su valioso tiempo. Después de todo Kiri no se librará de Yagura solo con el poder del amor y la amistad, por mucho que Naruto lo hiciera sonar tan fácil.

―Lo que oyes, Zabuza. Eres muy caro así que contrate a estos matones para que acaben contigo.

Entendiendo inmediatamente lo que aquello significaba, Haku soltó a Naruto y camino hacia Zabuza a un paso tranquilo pero calculado, sin quitar en ningún momento sus ojos de Gato.

―Vaya, vaya Kakashi. Parece que nuestra pelea ha terminado. En vista que ya no trabajo para Gato, Tazuna está a salvo. Ya no hay razón para pelear.

―Sí, supongo que tienes razón. ―Aprobó el jounin desactivando el chidori y deshaciendo sus invocaciones.

Al encontrarse libre Zabuza no se privó de estirar un poco sus músculos antes de tomar una posición de pelea con la Kubikiribocho en sus manos, para ese momento Haku había llegado a su lado.

―Zabuza.

―No acabaste con el mocoso. Eres muy suave como para serme de utilidad.

Aquellas palabras lo habían dejado en claro, gracias a su ineptitud ya no podía ser considerado un arma.

Haku no pudo evitar manifestar su miedo con un leve temblor en su cuerpo que Zabuza no tuvo problemas en notar, aun así sus siguientes palabras resonaron con gran seguridad.

―Lo sé, pero permítame servirle de apoyo una vez más.

―...Has lo que quieras niño.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Este es otro fic que debí de haber entregado para un reto pero no lo termine a tiempo, así que para no dejar que esto quede en los confines más recónditos de mi computadora (?) lo vengo a subir en forma de mini capítulos. El final de este fic me dio la idea para un ObiKaka/KakaObi que aún no sé cuando lo escribiré pero si lo termino haciendo al menos ya tendré esta precuela ZabuHaku publicada.

Bueno, así que preparen los pañuelos, siéntense y relájense que esto acaba de iniciar ;).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Summary:** Haku creía entender lo que significaba ser el último portador de un kekkei genkai único en su clase. Tan solo era un arma sin deseos propios, eso no cambiaría aunque ahora estuviera en Konoha y el equipo siete se desintegrara por su culpa, pero... ¿Podría acaso aprender a ser egoísta y decidir por su cuenta? ¿Escogerá una existencia vacía o buscará reencontrarse con Zabuza?

 **Advertencias:** What-if, mucho angst, muerte de algunos personajes, final feliz (?).

* * *

 **En el ojo del huracán**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Detuvo sus pasos frente al monumento que se alzaba en el campo de entrenamiento número siete. Sus ojos recorrieron la superficie, leyendo cada uno de los nombres grabados allí.

No buscaba a alguien en particular pero eventualmente se detuvo sobre un nombre conocido.

 ***.*.***

―Siento tu perdida. ―Le expresó con pesar el hombre, su rostro cubierto con las arrugas del tiempo―. Lamento no poder hacer algo por tu maestro.

―No tiene nada que lamentar, Hokage-sama.

―Ah, pero lo hago. ―El Sandaime inhalo de su pipa solo para exhalar segundos después el humo, observando con gran atención al joven que apenas llevaba pocas horas fuera del hospital. Había llegado a la aldea en un estado comatoso hace dos días, la gran mayoría de sus fluidos corporales cambiando a un estado sólido, según el personal médico se trataba de algo núnca jamás visto y que podría ser atribuido a su kekkei genkai, el que ahora se encontrara bien era un misterio―. Y dime, ¿Has considerado la propuesta que te hice saber por medio de Kakashi?

―...No hay nada que considerar, es claro que no tengo otro lugar a donde ir.

El Hokage asintió solemne y ―dejando a un lado su pipa― abrió uno de los tantos cajones de su escritorio para extraer de este un hitai-ate. Seguidamente se lo ofreció.

Él se acercó más al escritorio y lo acepto. Tomándolo entre sus manos podía sentir la textura de la tela y ver su imagen reflejada en el metal le producía un sentimiento indescriptible. Hiruzen tan solo sonrió al notar aquella chispa que pudo relacionar con fascinación en los ojos del joven shinobi, algo que muchos genin recién graduados suelen tener.

―Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, Haku Yuki.

 ***.*.***

―Hiruzen Sarutobi. ―Leyó en voz alta.

De manera inconsciente llevó una mano hasta el hitai-ate que portaba en su frente, acariciando la superficie metálica por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía y bajar su brazo.

Había pasado ya poco más de un mes desde que se llevó a cabo la tercera fase de los exámenes chunin. Poco más de un mes desde la invasión de Orochimaru y la muerte del Sandaime Hokage. Por suerte las cosas han mejorado estas últimas semanas gracias a la recién nombrada Godaime. Haku la visualizaba como alguien competente y perfecta para el puesto aunque Naruto siempre le contradijera diciendo que era una adicta al alcohol y a los juegos de azar.

Dejó aquellos pensamientos atrás mientras volvía a contemplar el monumento, un lugar en el que se recordaba todos aquellos héroes de Konoha que cayeron en batalla. Hiruzen fue uno de ellos pero Haku solo encontraba aquí para recordar a alguien cuyo nombre nunca llegará a ser escrito en esta piedra.

Aunque Zabuza no fuera un ninja de Konoha ―y muchos dijeran que fue todo menos un héroe― para Haku este era el lugar perfecto para recordarlo, rendirle sus respetos y disculparse por ser la causa de su muerte. En parte porque no podía visitar su tumba tan seguido como quisiera, debido a sus nuevas labores como shinobi de Konoha y a que la tumba en sí se encontrará en el país de las olas.

―Regresaste de tu misión. ―Aseveró una voz de entre los árboles que rodeaban el campo de entrenamiento.

El último miembro del clan Yuki no se inmuto, había sentido hace ya varios minutos el acercamiento de un chakra conocido así que no hizo esfuerzo alguno por ocultar su presencia.

―Hatake-san. ―Respondió a modo de saludo, sus ojos sin despegarse de la piedra.

El jounin dejo los árboles caminando hacia Haku sin prisa alguna, extrañamente no llevaba su libro abierto ni tampoco soltaba algún comentario divertido sobre el haber llegado tarde o ser llamado tan formalmente por su apellido, tan solo se mantuvo en silencio.

Después de medir sus capacidades, Hiruzen hizo oficial el título de chunin para el extranjero. Era claro que poseía las habilidades necesarias para conseguir el rango de tokobetsu jounin pero Konoha respeta el trabajo en equipo sobre todas las cosas y a Haku le hacía falta experiencia en ese campo. Por eso fue integrado en el equipo siete como líder provisional, en caso que Kakashi sea necesitado para otra misión el chunin podía hacerse cargo de los genin.

Decir que Naruto y Sasuke mostraron un claro disgusto por la idea estaba de más.

Recordando a esos dos y los últimos eventos, el jounin no pudo hacer más que suspirar y romper finalmente el silencio.

―Sasuke desertó de la aldea hace un par de días.

―Izumo y Kotetsu me informaron de ello cuando llegue a la aldea. Dijeron que la misión de rescate fue un fracaso. Neji Hyuuga y Chouji Akimichi fueron heridos de gravedad pero están bien. Por otro lado Sasuke...

Haku no termino la oración pero Kakashi entendía a que se refería y asintió con pesar, afirmando así la veracidad de los hechos.

El jounin pensó que la charla que tuvo con Sasuke después de lo que pasó en la azotea del hospital sería suficiente para apaciguar la sed de venganza por algunos días, al menos hasta que pudiera conseguir ayuda de Inoichi. Por eso aceptó la misión que la Godaime le encomendó sin saber que Sasuke dejaría la aldea más tarde ese mismo día.

―Las noticias vuelan… ―Comentó mirando por unos segundos al cielo, manos en sus bolsillos―. ¿Piensas visitar a Naruto?

―Desde la llegada de Tsunade-sama las reglas del hospital se han reforzado y no estoy seguro de sí se permiten visitas.

―Naruto se encuentra bien, no tiene heridas graves. ―La extraña habilidad curativa que otorgaba el chakra del Kyuubi permitió que Naruto se despertara el día anterior, pocas horas después de que Kakashi lo dejara en el hospital―. Puedes ir ahora, antes que se termine el horario de visitas.

―Entonces será mejor que me apresure.

Con ese nuevo objetivo en mente, Haku finalmente posó sus ojos sobre la figura de Kakashi, notando como el jounin miraba fijamente un nombre en la piedra y decidió realizar una pequeña reverencia de despedida antes de retirarse, no queriendo perturbar los pensamientos del mayor.

―Haku.

El mencionado se detuvo sin haberse alejado más de cinco pasos y miró por sobre su hombro a Kakashi, quien le daba la espalda a favor de seguir observando el monumento.

―Conociendo a Naruto, y lo terco que puede llegar a ser, de seguro saldrá pronto del hospital. Cuando eso pase nos reuniremos aquí para un entrenamiento en equipo. Así que no llenes tu agenda con tantas misiones.

No lo había notado antes, pero el chunin ha estado gradualmente encerrando sus emociones, realizando cada vez más misiones de lo normal. Y esto preocupaba a Kakashi.

El chico le recordaba a su yo de antes, al Kakashi que quería escapar de la realidad tomando más misiones de lo que debería ser saludablemente posible. Y ahora que se encontraba en el papel de sensei entendía la preocupación que Minato sintió por él. Porque en el poco tiempo que llevaba como quinto miembro del equipo, Haku se había convertido en su estudiante. Era algo que ninguno de los dos podía manifestar en voz alta. Haku por su lealtad a Zabuza y Kakashi por respeto al primer sensei del chunin. Pero el hecho era irrefutable, se había formado un lazo.

Un lazo que nunca sería igual de fuerte al que Haku compartió con Zabuza.

―Hasta ese día.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Como verán la historia se sitúa aún más después de la pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke en el valle del fin, habrá algunos flashbacks que cuenten parte de lo que ha pasado durante el tiempo en el que Haku y Zabuza pelean contra los matones de Gato hasta ahora, los eventos del presente.

Hasta el próximo cap ;).


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Summary:** Haku creía entender lo que significaba ser el último portador de un kekkei genkai único en su clase. Tan solo era un arma sin deseos propios, eso no cambiaría aunque ahora estuviera en Konoha y el equipo siete se desintegrara por su culpa, pero... ¿Podría acaso aprender a ser egoísta y decidir por su cuenta? ¿Escogerá una existencia vacía o buscará reencontrarse con Zabuza?

 **Advertencias:** What-if, mucho angst, muerte de algunos personajes, final feliz (?).

* * *

 **En el ojo del huracán**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Su destino era el hospital pero teniendo en cuenta la situación sus pies terminaron por llevaron a Ichiraku Ramen.

Quería hacer algo para levantarle los ánimos a Naruto, o al menos distraerlo un momento de la culpabilidad.

―¡Bienvenido! ―saludo Teuchi.

―Un miso ramen para llevar, por favor.

―¡Un miso ramen en camino!

*.*.*

―¿Hokage-sama dejó que te quedaras así sin más? ―inquirió incrédula la kunoichi de ojos verdes desde su asiento en la barra entre el usuario de hielo y el ninja que copia.

―Maa, ¿acaso no quieres que Haku se quede, Sakura?

―¡No! ¡No quería decir eso Kakashi-sensei! ―Se apresuró en decir, las puntas de sus orejas enrojecidas―. Haku es un buen amigo y me alegro que viniera con nosotros. Es solo que pensé... bueno, no creía que aceptar a un extranjero en la aldea fuera así de rápido y fácil.

―¿Pof qué? ¿Qué hay de malo con esho? ―Preguntó el de ojos azules sin dejar de comer por un segundo su ramen.

―¡No hables con la boca llena!

Regañó Sakura golpeando a Naruto en la cabeza. El rubio tan solo soltó sus palillos y se llevó una mano a la zona afectada, trago los fideos que se encontraba masticando para responder con un puchero y una pequeña lágrima en el rabillo de su ojo derecho.

―Eso duele, Sakura-chan.

Haku observó el intercambio con una sonrisa pero decidió contestar a la duda de la joven kunoichi.

―Soy un shinobi sin afiliación, no podría ser considerado un desertor porque nunca juré lealtad a aldea alguna, tampoco estamos en tiempos de guerra, cuando usualmente hay mucha más desconfianza. Es por eso que no hubo mucho que discutir.

Sakura asintió contenta con la explicación, pero Naruto por su parte parecía estar aún más perdido que antes.

―No entiendo, ¿no puedes solo caminar y entrar en la aldea?

―Tsk, dobe.

―¡Teme!

―Naruto. ―Llamo Kakashi con algo de exasperación en su voz―. Si fuera así de fácil cualquier persona en la aldea podría ser un ninja enemigo.

―¡¿Ninja enemigo?! ―El rubio miró con desconfianza a varios de los civiles que pasaban cerca del establecimiento.

Un nuevo golpe a la cabeza no se hizo esperar.

―¡¿Por qué Sakura-chan?!

―¡Por idiota!

―Yo me largo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. ―Anunció el pelinegro dejando su asiento y pagando por su tazón a medio comer antes de irse.

―¿Eh? ¡Espérame Sasuke-kun!

Naruto miro con tristeza y algo de rabia como Sakura se iba tras Sasuke después de pagar por el tazón que ni siquiera había tocado ―posiblemente estaba otra vez de de dieta, sea lo que sea que eso signifique.

―Yo también. ―Dijo el jounin levantándose―. Tengo que escribir el informe de la misiones D de hoy. No olvides que mañana debes de presentarte en academia para medir tus habilidades y asignar tu rango, Haku.

―Sí, gracias por recordármelo Kakashi-san.

El mencionado sonrió bajo su máscara. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo retrasado a la reunión de profesores jounin para las aplicaciones a los próximos exámenes chunin. Ver el desenvolvimiento de sus genin en el país de las Olas ayudó en que decidiera inscribirlos. Parecía ser que ni Sasuke o Naruto terminaban de comprender el concepto de trabajo en equipo, así que a lo mejor estos exámenes terminaran enseñándoles algo. Con estos pensamientos el peliplata desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando atrás un tazón de ramen completamente vació y al lado de este el ryo necesario para pagarlo.

Con gran parte de su equipo abandonandolo, Naruto trato de concentrarse en su cuarto tazón pero no pasaron más que unos pocos segundos de silencio antes que este finalmente explotara.

―¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser Sasuke?!

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―Cuestiono Haku después de sorber la sopa, vaciando así su propio tazón.

―Sasuke-kun esto, Sasuke-kun lo otro. Sakura-chan siempre está detrás de él, quiero decir ¿qué tiene de especial? El bastardo solo se lleva todo el crédito de las misiones.

Entendiendo inmediatamente que esto tenía que ver con aquella rivalidad que había entre esos dos, Haku no pudo evitar suspirar.

"Es por eso que escogió el perro más grande." Pensó recordando lo que Sakura le había explicado sobre las misiones que tuvieron ese día cuando se topó con ellos algunas horas después de hablar con el Hokage.

Lo primero que hizo al salir de la torre Hokage fue vagar sin ningún rumbo específico. Si iba a quedarse lo primero que debía hacer era familiarizarse con el lugar, así que pasó esas horas dando vueltas por la aldea. Hiruzen vio propio el darle algo de espacio para que terminara de asimilar la muerte de su maestro, o esa fue su excusa pues Haku sabía a la perfección que un equipo de agentes especiales ANBU se encontraba siguiéndolo desde que abandonó el edificio Hokage.

No podía sentir la presencia de sus chakra, obviamente eran buenos escondiéndolo, pero tan solo la sensación de sentirse observado era suficiente. Con una pequeña distracción de un segundo y un clon de agua no sería imposible desaparecer del radar —las ventajas de pasar más de un par de años como un ninja desertor que, por si fuera poco, se encontraba bajo la tutela del mejor ninja especializado en el asesinato silencioso. Pero lo que menos quería era causar problemas después de haber recibido tanta hospitalidad. Además, entendía las razones del Hokage, no había nada de malo en tener algo de desconfianza en un ninja que hasta hace poco portaba el hitai-ate de otro país —aunque este fuera uno robado.

Eventualmente se encontró con el equipo siete, y Sakura terminó explicando porque Naruto se veía como si hubiera sido atacado con varios sellos explosivos, comparación que al parecer no tenía mucha diferencia con lo que realmente pasó. Haku no entendía porque competían por ver quién era el más fuerte. El lazo que compartían Naruto y Sasuke era uno extraño.

―Si quieres puedo enseñarte algunos jutsus de agua, así podrías hacerle frente a Sasuke y a sus jutsus de fuego.

―¡¿De veras?! ―La emoción en sus ojos azules era muy palpable.

Asintió regalandole una sonrisa. Aún si Naruto no tuviera la afinidad con el tiempo podría aprender a manipular el elemento agua hasta cierto punto. Desarrollarlo no vendrá a él tan fácilmente como alguna vez pasó con Haku, pero su rivalidad con Sasuke hacía que Naruto diera lo mejor de sí y no dudaba que eventualmente lo conseguiría.

*.*.*

―Aquí tienes.

Haku sacó su cartera para pagar pero Teuchi no se lo permitió.

―Oh no, no te preocupes, esto va por la casa. Saluda a Naruto de mi parte.

Al principio Haku se sintió sorprendido por ser reconocido como un amigo de Naruto. Después de todo últimamente pasaba más tiempo por su cuenta que con el equipo siete, el desastre de los exámenes chunin había creado un alza en misiones y una baja en las fuerzas shinobi de la aldea, conseguir misiones de rangos más altos se ha vuelto más fácil. Pero mostró una suave y triste sonrisa al recordar que el rubio no tenía tantos amigos para empezar. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente uno de esos poco amigos ya no se encontraba más con ellos.

―Lo haré.

Despidiéndose de Teuchi se encaminó de nuevo hacia el hospital.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

En realidad no tengo mucho que decir, solo que demoré más en subir el próximo capítulo porque prácticamente hasta aquí logré escribir el one-shot que debía entregar para el reto. Obviamente he modificado y arreglado algunas cosas.

Ya es diciembre así que debo decir ¡Feliz navidad! x).


End file.
